Más espeso que la sangre
by Ilye-aru
Summary: SasuNaru, otros implicados. Toda familia tiene sus tradiciones y el clan Uchiha no es excepción: sonrisas, amor, sangre y muerte. Es un ciclo.


**Título:** Más espeso que la sangre.  
**Género:** General/Drama.  
**Fandom:** Naruto.  
**Pairing:** Obito/Rin, Itachi/Shisui, Fugaku/Mikoto, SasuNaru.  
**Words: **1111.**  
Rated:** PG.  
**Tipo:** One-shot o Viñeta, la verdad ni yo sé.  
**Warning:** Spoilers que todos YA conocen, etc, etc.  
**Comments:**Oh, como amo mi familia :D

_PD: Especiales gracias a Relena por betear este fic ¡Gracias! _

* * *

**001**

Rin tiene la sonrisa más gentil que ha visto en su vida, decide, y se graba la imagen de su rostro sonriente en la cabeza. Pero no es sólo su sonrisa la que no desea olvidar, no, hay ciertos aspectos de Rin que hacen que a Obito le suden las manos y se le retuerza el estómago.

Sus manos son suaves y blancas, con uñas de punta redonda y perfecta. Su piel se ve suave, casi cremosa, y le provoca escalofríos cuando sus dedos se entrelazan gentilmente con los suyos propios. Una sonrisa boba se cierne en su rostro y las lágrimas saladas de Rin le caen en la cara, mezclándose con la sangre en sus mejillas.

- Tus manos son cálidas, Rin – dice, con voz ronca y bajita – son suaves también.

- Estás siendo un idiota – la voz le suena chillona y entrecortada por unos soniditos extraños.

- Tienes hipo – y Rin estalla en un llanto aún más histérico, sin preocuparse de las paredes que les caen encima o el llamado desesperado de Kakashi. Quiere que este momento dure para siempre, pero se da cuenta de que la ama y que lo mejor que puede pasarle es que ella y Kakashi sigan viviendo.

- Haz lo que te pido y dale mi ojo a Kakashi, Rin – ya casi no siente su propio cuerpo – pero sonríe para mí una última vez antes de hacerlo.

Obito cierra los ojos, contento con llevarse la sonrisa de Rin a su tumba.

**002**

Shisui es alguien a quien Itachi siempre aspiró a ser: ninja de la Hoja, anbu y persona.

Nunca pensó que Shisui, su modelo seguir _(su persona más preciada) _se transformaría en un obstáculo para completar sus ideales y por un momento, sólo por un momento, duda.

_Duda._

No obstante, y al contrario de la mayoría de las historias, sus ansias de poder superan lo que siente por él; un sentimiento que por más que quiera no puede tomar en vano y le pesa en su más poderosa gloria, en la forma de cuatro igualmente poderosas _(despreciables)_ letras. Sabe exactamente cuales son.

_A_. La sorpresa se desvanece del rostro de Shisui y es rápidamente reemplazada por el Sharingan.

_M_. Las espadas chocan; ambos se mueven tan rápido que sólo puedo verse el brillo del metal ante ojos de cualquiera.

_O_. Shisui le pregunta porque y aquello es un descuido ante las manos de Itachi.

_R_. Nunca se le ocurrió que sería tan fácil.

- ¿Por qué, Itachi? – Dice, la sangre deslizándose por su mentón - ¿Es qué tanto deseas _su_ poder?

Itachi sabe perfectamente lo que siente y el _Magenkyou Sharingan_ es el responsable de ello.

- Será tu ruina, Itachi – dice e Itachi se arrodilla a su lado. Quiere tocarlo, pero no sabe si deba hacerlo.

- Shisui – le llama, pero ya no se mueve. Es raro no verlo sonriendo, en vez, su boca está abierta y sus ojos miran hacia la nada.

_El último desliz_, se dice y con la palma de su mano le cierra los parpados.

- Adiós, Shisui – murmura y empieza la marcha hacia el hogar de su familia.

Realmente son cuatro letras horrendas.

**003**

Mikoto: dulce, _dulce_ Mikoto con su rostro de porcelana y sus toques de mariposa, siempre fue la más fuerte. La única valiente quien aceptó una vida de silencio junto Uchiha Fugaku, la que trajo dos herederos del clan al mundo con su esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas. La única respetada ante sus ojos.

La mujer que ha pesar de los gritos de sus padres en la lejanía y con el sonido de los pasos de un asesino cada vez más próximos, coge su mano y le sonríe. _Estoy aquí contigo_, le dice, con su mirada.

Se da cuenta que es tarde para arrepentirse y sólo le queda dar las gracias.

Hay miles de cosas que quiere decirle: _'¿Qué salió mal?'_,_'Perdóname'_,_'Nunca pensé que esto pasaría'_ y otras tantas más, pero de alguna manera u otra _'Te amo'_ es lo único que su boca logra articular.

_Yo también te amo_, responde y se toman de las manos. Es curioso: siente que hicieron lo mismo dieciocho años atrás… bajo un árbol, recuerda. Era verano y ella estaba usando un vestido azul.

_Azul es un color hermoso_, piensa. Es calmo, justo como Mikoto y Sasuke.

Sasuke, eso es. Se pregunta si Sasuke se convertirá en un demonio también y se le encoje el corazón con tan sólo imaginarlo. Mikoto se hunde aún más en su abrazo y al ver sus ojos Fugaku vuelve a pensar en Sasuke: dulce, _dulce_ Sasuke con su rostro de porcelana y sus risas de niño; la sonrisa de su madre siempre presente en su rostro.

La fe y la esperanza nacen dentro de su pecho y no palidecen aún cuando es su primogénito quien abre la puerta del cuarto con una calma natural, digna de un asesino y pasos silenciosos típico de un ninja.

Fugaku es el primero y Mikoto es quien cae a su lado después.

**004**

Naruto es como un irritante rayo de sol por la mañana: _Sabes_ que lo necesitas y esa necesidad te hace odiarlo aún más. No ayuda el hecho de que vuelva una y otra vez y penetre a través de las cortinas de Sasuke con sólo pronunciar su nombre.

El dolor de la herida en su abdomen le indica que su compañero posee también una fuerza física increíble y Sasuke esboza una sonrisa altanera al ver que su cuerpo se adormece cada vez más rápido y las heridas de Naruto sangran y sangran pero no sanan. La hierba en que se hayan tirados se tiñe de rojo y el abrazo es cálido y frío al mismo tiempo.

- Quita esa sonrisa engreída o te parto la cara de un puñetazo, bastardo – dice, sin malicia y sin energía. Todo lo que transmite es frustración y cansancio absoluto.

- ¿Después de los tres _Rasengan_ con los que me bombardeaste, con qué brazos lo vas a hacer? – también está cansado y su fuerza no es eterna, se desvanece poco a poco.

- Aún puedo pegarte con la cabeza.

- Cierto – su fuerza de voluntad le impresiona hasta el final. La realización de su situación le golpea de repente.

- Naruto – nunca antes el nombre sonó tan frenético –_Naruto_.

- Sonríeme, bastardo –dice_ – Sonríeme una última vez._

- Sonríeme una última vez _tú_ – por primera vez ambos ceden.

_Vámonos juntos al infierno._


End file.
